1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a collapsible outdoor pillow structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the modern-age progress, technological development, employment, and busy lifestyles in contemporary society as well as operating computers, playing electronic games, or prolonged desk work along with great competitive pressures that leave little time for exercise, office workers are especially susceptible to physical injuries and the associated painful discomfort due to remaining in the same posture for extended periods or improper movement, which results in head and spinal constriction that leads to other combined symptoms.
Walking or jogging are usually the only means of invigorating the nervous system. Although such activity exercises tendons and bones a sufficient degree, they cannot provide physical relief and easily results in additional fatigue. As a result, a supportive pillow has been considered to cushion the head while a person is sleeping, with the structure of the pillow ergonomically designed to relieve stress between the head and the spine.
While the various ergonomic pillows now available on the market typically meet the requirements of relieving stress between the human head and the spine, and thereby alleviate the head-to-spine pressure of users, since the said ergonomic pillows are of permanent physical spatiality and weight, they are limited to bedroom use and cannot be convenient carried outside. If brought outdoors, the user finds that them impractical and an object that draws attention. Thus, when a user accustomed to utilizing a said ergonomic pillow encounters a situation (such as a business trip, camping, or traveling, etc.) that involves spending a night away from home, since the said ergonomic pillow is incapable of facilitating portability and the user cannot enjoy the feeling of relief provided by the ergonomic pillow in their residential bedroom, this is troublesome to the user.
As such, if the designer and manufacturer of the said pillow can design a pillow that is not only ergonomically designed but also lightweight and, furthermore, conveniently foldable and easy to carry around such that the user can enjoy relief of stress between the head and the spine when a night is spent away from home, such a product will be a great forward stride in the industry welcomed by users.
In view of the fact that existent ergonomic pillows are capable of relieving pressure, but the said pillows have physical spatiality and weight limitations that precludes user utilization away from home and which substantially detracts the function of the said ergonomic pillow, resulting in difficulties, inconvenience, and other shortcomings when the user has to spend the night away from home, the applicant conducted extensive research and experimentation based on many years of experience gained while engaged in the production of such products which culminated in the successful development and design of a simple arrangement, collapsible outdoor pillow structure.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a collapsible outdoor pillow structure, the said structure consisting of an inflatable bag and resilient body affixed onto its surface, wherein air can be admitted into and released from the said inflatable bag such that following the release of air from the said bag, a fastening component at one end of a pillow cloth casing bottom surface is attached to a fastening component along one side of a folding sack and the said pillow is rolled up in the said folding sack; after the fastening component along the rear surface of one side of the said folding sack is attached to another fastening component along the front surface at the other side, cords at the two ends of the folding sack are pulled to achieve the objective of conveniently carrying the said folding sack and the pillow outdoors.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a collapsible outdoor pillow structure, wherein a plurality of strip members of are fixed to the corresponding interior surfaces of the said inflatable bag and another strip member is situated between every two said strip members, and following the inflation of the said inflatable bag, arcuate contours of different height as well as recessed sections are formed in the curved surface along the two antipodal exterior surfaces of the said inflatable bag and the resilient body such that when the user rests against the surface of the said resilient body, the head is accommodated by the said recessed sections, thereby properly supporting and equally distributing the pressure of the head and the neck to achieve a natural reposing posture; additionally, the pillow structure of the invention herein is not only lightweight and, furthermore, conveniently foldable and easily carriable outdoors such when the user spends a night away from home, the present invention is capable of relieving stress between the head and neck, while also increasing the market competitiveness of the said pillow.